omniwikifandomcom-20200213-history
League of Eternia
The League of Eternia, also known as the Eternian League in some nations, is an intergovernmental organization (IGO) located on Eternia in Chronicles of the Omniverse. Concept The League of Eternia is meant to be a combination of the United Nations and the League of Nations. This is because not every fully recognized nation is part of this organization, but it is more effective than the League of Nations was in real life. They could handle most conflicts, even on a larger scale, but they were unable to prevent/end the Great War and the Great Eternian War. Founding History The League of Eternia was precursed by the Alliance of the Ten, which was an alliance of the ten strongest nations on Eternia. Due to the horrors of the Titan War an the devestating war that caused the Gathum Empire to loose 80% of the territories it had at the time, the Alliance of the Ten decided to create a larger peacekeeping organization. On the 20th of Semarium 52.977 B.G.W., the Treaty of Falicia was signed. Two months and two weeks later, on the 36th of Centaurium 52.977 B.G.W., the treaty officially was enforced, resulting in the creation of the League of Eternia. The Alliance of the Ten disbanded three and a half weels later. Sub-organizations * Global Agency for International Activities * Eternian Brotherhood (became the International Peacekeeping Army during the Great Eternian War) * League of Eternia Mandate Council * League of Eternia Security Council * League of Eternia World Heritage Site Council * League of Eternia Educational Council * League of Eternia Crisis Managment Council * League of Eternia General Assembly * League of Eternia Health Council * League of Eternia Financial Council All of the sub-organizations had their seats in different cities, with the only exceptions being the Global Agency for International Activities, the General Assembly and the Security Council. After the Great Eternian War and the start of the Second Draconian Civil War, the Draconian National Capital Special Administrative Province (D.N.C.S.A.P.) was declared an Incooperated Mandate so the the cities could be rebuilt securely. The government of Imperial Draconia was located in Titania at the time. Mandatory Territories Mandatory Territories are special territorial enteties governed by the League of Eternia. They can formally be annexed by a soverign nation if the Security Council approves. Incooperated Mandatories These Mandates have a special seat in the League's council and technically act like autonomous provinces. There were six of them during the League's history. * Chalgarr: After the Paujiv-Thoringrad War and fall of the Trinational Condominium of Chalgarr due to the 15-Hour-War, the disputed territory became an Incooperated Mandate. After the Great Eternian War, the Treaty of Titania stated that "The full soverignty of Chalgarr should be executed.", giving the former Mandate its independence and seat in the League of Eternia on the 5th of Boreium 5517 A.G.W. * Southbound Archipelago: After the Southbound Islands declared independence from the Chong Federation and was hit by civil war itself, the League of Eternia declared the archipelago to be an Incooperated Mandate. It was given to the Second Chong Federation as part of the Treaty of Titania on the 12th of Mingar 5517 A.G.W. * Gathum Suthra: This former state of the Gathum Empire became a Mandate after the final remnants of the once great Empire broke apart into three new soverign nations. It was officially annexed by the High Priesthood of Twii'lya five years after the end of the Great War and became the Gathum Suthra Province. * West Auraidu: The Treaty of Titania caused the division of the Grand Duchy of Auraidu into the western part (where the capital lied) which was ruled as a Mandate by the League of Eternia as well as an eastern part which was occupied by Draconia. The western part regained its independence on the 1st of Boreium 5530 A.G.W. as the Republic of New Auraidu. Draconia gave the nation half of Grandice Island and the westernmost three larger islands and accompaning smaller islands of the Shiver Archipelago five years later, but the rest of the former Grand Duchy (including its overseas dependencies) was annexed by Draconia the same year it gave back some territories. * D.N.C.S.A.P.: The Draconian National Capital Special Administrative Province, D.N.C.S.A.P. for short, was an Incooperated Mandate established after the outbreak of the Second Draconian Civil War in order to ensure that the cities laying in this area could be rebuilt after the extensive damage during the Great Eternian War. It was given back after the Treaty of Orachania ended the civil war. * Ceilia: After the Great Eternian War, the territories of the former Kingdom of Ceilia became an Incooperated Mandate. It gained independence as the Republic of Ceilia on the 1st of Boreium 5.525 A.G.W. Unincooperated Mandates Unincooperated Mandates don't have a seat in the League of Eternia and are directly governed by the League. There have been five of those in Eternian history. * South Andellon Islands: An archipelago of islands located off the coast of Twii'lya's Tikima Province. The islands once were claimed by the unrecognized Kusyru Republic, and the islands were annexed by Draconia after Kusyru became an autonomous region of the Kingdom of Lanthus. * Urmyria Territory: This territory is the most remote and dangerous part of Terra Glacies, and only coastal parts have been colonized. After the Great Eternian War, the Urmyria Territory was disbanded and split in two. The western part became the district of Western Urmyria in the Twii'lyan province of Tikima while the eastern part became the Old Urmyria Territory of Draconia. * South Pole Territory: This territory is a circle with a radius of ten kilometres around the South Pole. It prevents the nations on disagreeing who owns the South Pole. It also is the only remaining Mandate of the League of Eternia after the 56th century. * North Pole Territory: A fifty kilometre radius circle around the North Pole that includes the islands of Levon, West-, Central- & East Hirrukyo, North & South Balikar, Nerrizara, Great Symaa and Little Symaa and some smaller islets that are unnamed. It was larger than the South Pole Territory to prevent the Grand Duchy of Auraidu from hunting the rare Northern Penguins only found on Nerrizara, Little Symaa and the Draconian island of Synii, as well as a few smaller islets and rocks. The Mandate/territory was annexed by Draconia after the Battle of Levon Island, now being the district of Polaris Nothrum. * East Draconian Sea Scattered Islands: This Mandate comprised a lot of the islands in the East Draconian Sea. It was disbanded after a handful of nations colonized uninhabited islands. Most of the islands are now part of Draconia with the rest being divided up among other nations. Seats * Port Solph (52.977 B.G.W. - 36.061 B.G.W.) * (Greater) Vespara (36.061 B.G.W. - 5.472 A.G.W.) * Titania (5.472 A.G.W. - 5.517 A.G.W.) * Opriss City / Opriss-Ming-City (since 5.517 A.G.W.) Trivia * Greater Vespara and all the other cities in the Draconian Capital Province technically were united into Opriss City after the Great Eternian War, hence the seat now being in Opriss City. ** Opriss City was renamed to Opriss-Ming-City after the Second Draconian Civil War, hence the seat being there then Category:Organizations Category:Territorial Entities Category:Disputed Territories Category:Silver Blood Saga